Mythos
While the myth varies from religion to religion, the most widely accepted version ivolves the Divine at the beginning -- a nameless, unknown power that runs the cosmos and all life. Many refer to the Divine as the Mother God -- some as the Father. Others acknowledge it merely as the collective energy of the multiverse, working with a conscious will. The Divine always was, and aways will be, had no beginning, and has no end. At some point in its existence, it gave birth to the Gods, or Angels, or Saints. These are named differently in each culture, but one thing everyone agrees on is the existence of Five Great Dragons. The Dragons are neither superior nor inferior to the Gods, and seem to have lived separately from any deities, though they watch over this world specifically. They are widely accepted as representing North, South, East West, and Center -- or, Air, Earth, Fire, Water, and Aethyr. This world was created at the same time the Dragons were born from the Divine. Slowly, different creatures were modelled and given life, humans among them, but the first were created by the Great Dragons themselves: The Dragon of the Earth created the Natives -- in some places existing as dryads and other creatures of the green earth. Because they were created first, they are known widely as Natives. The Dragon of the Air created the Sky Elves -- existing in some lands as sylphs, and others as elves with wings. Both are light and slender in form, and very quick. The Dragon of Water created Aquarines''' -- '''some known as merfolk, undines, others as sirens, and other, lesser Sea Dragons. The Dragon of Fire created the Pyrosa -- creatures of fire. Salamanders, Pheonixes, and others. The Dragon of Aethyr created the Fae -- magickal folk who vary in shape and form as much as the fifth element itself. From these creatures are born others, some animals, others humanoid, others monsters. The Great Dragons created among them a book, called the Grimmalibrus, that told the story of creation and contained a massively powerful spell that could summon the Dragons if terrors from other worlds, or terrors of other kinds, threatened to harm this one. This spell was meant to be used in times of only dire need, and as the spell inside was extremely potent, it was said that the keeper of this book must have been a ruler of Divine choosing. The creators ruled with a firm but lenient hand, and as with any parent and its child, the child is bound to rebel at some point and develop a will of its own. Over time, humans especially began warring with one another, and at one point they began a war over ownership of the Grimmalibrus. To put a stop to this atrocity, Angels descended from the Heavens and tore the book page by page, scattering them to all the lands, waters, and airs of the world. After many more hundreds of years, the Dragons, each compassionate, sought to keep their world alive: they sacrificed their physical bodies to become the life's blood of the world, known variantly, but widely known as Red Ore. The book and its pages could still be used to summon the Dragons, but they now exist on a purely celestial level.